Quiero ser todo para ti
by DIL NEVILLE
Summary: se trata de que Tommy quiere confersale sus sentimientos a Kimi pero tiene miedo del rechazo de Kimi y de lo que dira su amigo Carlitos hasta que algo ocorre qur le hace dejar sus temores y confesarle sus sentimientos a Kimi, vuelto a subir por error


**Aclaraciones: **los personajes de los Rugrats Crecidos no me pertenecen este es un fic que haga sin fines de logro

Este fic esta basado en la canción cama y mesa de Roberto Carlos y es obvio que la canción no me pertenece a mi solo hice este basado esa canción porque esa canción me encanta y espero que Roberto Carlos no me demande, la letra de la canción es lo que esta en **negrita**.

Y sino encuentran relación entra la canción y el titulo de la misma es porque no he puesto la ultima parte de la canción porque esta ultima no va la drama de mi fic y por eso mismo mi fic no trae el como titulo, el titulo de la canción.

**4,3, 2, 1 feliz cumpleaños mamá y papá dirán otro cumpliste mas sabio te volviste pero sigo en la escuela me siguen educado pero para mi estar como vacacionando, ya crecí a todos lo deseo gritar, ya crecí el mundo lo sabrá, ya crecí como tu, ya crecí como tuuuuuuuuu!**

**Quiero ser todo para ti**

**-A**diós Carlitos, me voy, tengo una cinta con Zeta- dijo Kimy

-Adiós y no llegues tarde- dijo Carlitos sin despegar la vista del video juego que el y su mejor amigo tommy habían estado jugando desde hace horas.

-Otra vez se va con ese Zeta, si tan solo me hubiera atrevido a decirle sobre mis sentimientos, si tan solo me hubiera atrevido a decir que-:

**Quiero ser tu canción desde principio a fin,**

**Quiero rozar tus labios y ser tu carmín, ser**

**El jabón que te suaviza, el paño que te baña,**

**La toalla que deslizas por tu piel mojada,**

**Yo quiero tu almohada, tu edredón de seda**

**Quiero besarte mientras sueñas y verte dormir,**

**Yo quiero ser el sol que entra iba sobre cama.**

**Despertarte poco a poco y verte sonreír.**

-¡Te gane!- dijo Carlitos sin darse de que su amigo estaba con la mente en otro lado.

-¿Ah¿Qué?, Asi me ganaste- dijo Tommy sin darle mucha importancia al juego,

-¿Te ocurre algo Tommy?- Pregunto Carlitos al notar que se mejor amigo estaba medio distraído.

-No me ocurre nada- Carlitos dijo Tommy

-¿Seguro?- Pregunto Carlitos nuevamente

-Claro- respondió Tommy con seguridad

-¿Quieres jugar otra vez?- Pregunto Carlitos

-No, prefiero ir a mi casa- respondió Tommy

Tommy salio de la casa de su amigo Carlitos tenia que ver si su querida Kimy era feliz aunque no fuera con el sabia perfectamente que no haría bien ver a su amada en manos de otro pero tenia que ver si era feliz y luego se alejaría de ella para siempre.

Asi que Tommy se encamino al Java Lava lugar donde el sabia que se citaban Kimy y Zeta puesto que ya los había visto ahí en otras ocasiones.

Así que se encamino al susodicho café y al llegar ubico a Kimy y a Zeta sentados en una mesa en el fondo del cibercafe, Kimy y Zeta estaban sentados frente a frente, tommy sentó un par de mezas mas atrás de ellos lo suficientemente lejos para que ellos no se diera cuenta de que el estaba viéndolos pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder oír lo que se decían.

-Bueno Zeta¿Qué es lo que querías decirme con tanto apuro?- le Pregunto Kimi.

Zeta tomo las manos Kimi entre las suyas, la miro directamente a los ojos y le dijo -Kimi este tiempo que hemos estado juntos ha sido genial eres una persona muy agradable pero la verdad es que no te amo y es mejor que cortemos nuestra relación por lo sano y seamos solo amigos- concluyo Zeta.

-Pe pero Zeta ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Kimi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mira Kimi simplemente me di cuenta de que no te amo y no considero necesario seguir con nuestra relación si así-.

-Pero Zeta yo te amo- dijo Kimi con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Pero yo a ti no, por eso no vale la pena seguir con esta relación y por favor no llores, no me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres-.

Zeta al ver que Kimi no dejaría de llorar dejo un par dólares en la mesa, se puso de pie, se dirigió a hacia la salida y sin decir nada mas que un hasta luego salio por la puerta de la cafetería dejando sola a Kimi que se sentía muy mal, no había entendído porque había sucedido todo eso, .Qué habría salido mal?

Los dos parecían tan contentos cuando estaban juntos.

X

X

X

Tommy quien estaba sentado un par de mesas atrás de Kimi, escuchando lo que Zeta a Kimi, con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza en su alma, ya no pudo soportar ver al amor de su vida sufriendo por ese patán de Zeta y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde Kimi estaba sentada Kimi.

-Kimi yo...- comenzo a decir Tommy pensado en inventar una excusa para haber escuchado su conversación privada con zeta pero por suerte Kimi ni siguiera le dejo terminar de decir lo que iba decir al verlo solo lo abrazo llorando y le dijo que Zeta habia terminado con su relacion diciendole simplente que no la amaba y se habia marchando dejandola desconsolada se notaba que Kimi necesitaba un hombro sobre el cual llorar y Tommy estaba muy contento de que fuera sobre suyo.

-Lose Kimi, lose pero no te preocupes encontraras a otra persona que te ame de verdad- dijo Tommy para consolarla sin darse cuenta que había cometido un ligero error.

-¿Lo sabes¿Cómo?- le pregunto Kimi extrañada mirándolo directo a los ojos y mas consolando.

-Bueno vine a tomar una jugo de manzana fresa- mintió Tommy, -y sin querer escuche todo lo que te dijo Zeta-.

-Todavía no entiendo como es que Zeta pudo dejar de quererme así de un momento a otro, si parecía tan feliz como yo cuando estamos juntos- dijo kimi volviéndose sentar en la silla donde estaba sentada, Tommy se sentó frente justo en la silla en la que había estado sentado Zeta (cosa que no le gusto mucho), pero se sentía mas mal al ver a Kimi en ese estado por su culpa , si por su culpa, ya que si no hubiera sido por el temor a lo que diría su mejor amigo cuando se enterase de lo que sentía por su hermana o por el temor a que la chica que mas ama lo rechace, tal vez Kimi no estaría sufriendo por ese sujeto, sin tan solo se hubiera atrevido a decirle que:

**Quiero estar en el mas sube toque de tus dedos, **

**Entrar en lo más íntimo de tus secretos.**

**Ser la cosa más bueno liberada o prohibida.**

**Ser todo en tu vida.**

-¡Tommy!-

-¡Tommy!-

-¡Tommy!-

-Que... que pasa- dijo Tommy quien fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Eso es lo que digo yo- dijo Kimi, te quedaste como ido¿te ocurre algo Tommy?

-Nada es solo que me quede pensando en que ese Zeta no te merecía- mintió otra vez Tommy, (pues aunque era cierto que ese Zeta no merecía a alguien como Kimi, no estaba pensando en eso)

-¿En serio lo crees Tommy?- Le pregunto Kimi mas animada.

-Claro que si- dijo Tommy con toda seguridad, -tu te mereces a alguien que te valore y te ame de verdad y sobre todo que note haga sufrir- agrego con la misma seguridad.

-Gracias por tu palabras Tommy, eres un gran amigo y ya me siento mejor- dijo Kimi aun mas animada que antes

-¿De verdad?- dijo Tommy muy contento

-De verdad- respondió Kimi con sinceridad

-Entonces ¿te gustaría ir conmigo al cine mañana?- Se arriesgo a preguntar Tommy

Kimi lo medito por un buen rato (pues no sabia si esta va lista para salir con alguien que no fuera Zeta luego pensó que era mejor dejar a Zeta en el pasado) y respondió:

-Esta bien pero solo como amigos¿verdad?-

-Claro- dijo Tommy y decido no decirle sobre sus sentimientos has que estuviera seguro de a verse Ganado su corazón.¿te acompaño a tu casa? le pregunto

-Esta bien, gracias- dijo Kimi

Tommy la acompaño hasta su casa y al día siguiente regreso a la casa de Kimi para llevar la al Cine, claro que cada quien pago su parte y esa fue la primera salidas de Kimi y Tommy solo como amigos.

Un día, y después de un largo tiempo saliendo juntos

Tommy se decidió a declarársele a Kimi.

Estaban en el parque mirando las nubes (fue idea de de Kimi hacerlo)

Tommy agarro valor dijo

-¿Kimi?-

-¿Dime?- dijo ella mirando directo a los ojos

-¿Aceptaría ser mi novia?- le pregunto Tommy casi sin poder creer que se lo haya dicho.

**Todo lo que me quieras dar quiero que me lo des.**

**Yo te doy todo lo que hombre entrega a una mujer, **

**Y mas aya de se cariño que siempre me das me **

**Imagino tantas cosas quiero siempre mas.**

Kimi se quedo sorprendida, (había comenzado ha sentir amor por Tommy desde hace poco tiempo, pero no esperaba que su amor fuera correspondido y menos que Tommy se declarara tan de repente)

-Kimi te he amado desde antes de que comenzaras a salir con el patán de Zeta y se que quizás era muy pronto para decírtelo, pero no te quedes callada dime alg-o dijo Tommy angustiado al pensar lo que ese silencio significaba.

-Acepto ser tu novia Tommy- dijo Kimi sonriéndole.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso- dijo Tommy, -lo único que lamento es no habértelo dicho antes de comenzaras a salir con Zeta, así te hubiera evitado tu la tristeza que el te hizo sentir pero tenia miedo a tu rechazo y a la reacción de Carlitos- agrego.

-Olvidemos a Zeta- dijo Kimi muy segura¿y como crees que reaccione Carlitos cuando sepa que tu y yo somos novios?-

-Nose, pero si el no confía en mi tanto como para dejarme ser novio de su hermana sin pesar que me aprovechado de la amistad con el entonces dejare de ser su amigo y seguiré salido a pesar de lo que el y espero que tu me apoyes- dijo Tommy.

-Claro, tu eres todo para mi aunque de todas forma espero que mi hermano acepte. nuestro noviazgo-.

Después de eso se basaron al concluir el beso Tommy dijo:

-Quiero ser todo para ti-

Y Kimi dijo:

-Yo también quiero ser todo para ti-.

**Fin**

Tengo una PG: de los Rugrats Crecidos, si quiere verla en link esta en mi perfil, por favor únanse y si acosta perez jose ramiro lee este fic, me gustaría Pedirle que traduzca uno de fic de Carlitos y Angélica, aunque no me gusta muco esta pareja quisiera leer un fic de esta pareja en español y también quiero que los fics en español de Rugrats Crezcan y cada sean mas, dejen review.


End file.
